


Iron Kitten

by SukoraKurai_Angelwings_Sorrow



Series: Tiny Tony [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Kittens Fluff, M/M, Mischief, One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukoraKurai_Angelwings_Sorrow/pseuds/SukoraKurai_Angelwings_Sorrow
Summary: Tiny Tony meets the Avengers. Part of the 'Don't Tell Tony Universe' one shot.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Tiny Tony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145033
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Iron Kitten

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it._ **

**Iron Kitten**

By Angelwings Sorrow

Tiny Tony was enjoying his new life with he gray blobs and human blobs. He knew he could not see and his small life had been mostly sight sounds and smells. He like the smell of his humans and he liked to cuddle between their pillows at night. Last week his humans put him in a cage and took him on a loud box. He was let out in the small room where he played and then slept before being put back in the cage. Then he was taken in another box on a long trip. Now here he was in a new space that smelled like his humans but there were now a lot different Human smells. He was wondering around, early in the morning, of his new home looking for his humans.

“Hey there Mini Me are you exploring our lovely New York home?” Tony scooped up the little calico kitten and cuddled him close.

“Mew,”

“Tony is that a cat?”

“Hey Brucie-Bear, I didn’t hear you come in. I might have to put bell tracker on you too. Anyways meet my Mini Me.” Tony placed the kitten in his science-bros hands. “Let him sniff you so he can memorize you.”

“Sniff me? I thought that dogs were the ones to rely heavily on sent.” Bruce asked as he scratched the kitten under its chin earning him a contented purr.

“Well all animals rely on scent and it true dogs like scent identification more but Little Bit here doesn’t have much eye sight because of a birth defect.” Tony explained as he went to the kitchen to get his coffee and Tiny Tony, his breakfast.

“So what prompted this sudden adoption? He is a cute little fella.”

“Actually the bots adopted him when we were in Malibu.”

“You mean, Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers adopted this cat? How?” Bruce brought Tiny Tony to the kitchen and set him on the floor close to the little dish Big Tony just set down.

**“That is correct Dr. Banner. Shortly after Sir left** **Malibu** **on the request of Ms. Potts, my Brother Dum-E found and rescued Tiny Tony. We decided to keep Tiny Tony a secret so we could keep the kitten with us. My brothers are really attached to it.”** Jarvis informed the doctor.

“Yeah, they tried to hide the little guy but I knew from the start.” Tony smirked taking a deep gulp of fresh coffee.

“Let me guess Friday told you.” Bruce smiled as he put on the kettle for his morning tea.

“You got it. I nearly melted watching Dum-E’s rescue video. Hey we should have a movie night and show the team my little hero bot in action.” Tony beamed at the thought of showing off the bot heroics. “Anyways Tiny Tony is the reason I delayed us coming back to New York. I had to wait for the stubborn bots to tell me they had a pet because if we came back in September as planned I’m afraid of what they would have done to smuggle the kitten to New York.”

“That would have been bad.” Bruce grimaced.

“Yes it would have Dr. Banner. Anthony have you given Tiny Tony his medication yet?” Loki asked as he elegantly walked in to the kitchen. Tony glared slightly at his lover, because no one should look that gorgeous when they first wake up.

“Not yet Bambi, he prefers you to do it.”

“Medication? Is this that genetic defect you were talking about Tony?” Bruce asked when he felt a little nose sniff his bare toes.

“Yes, Tiny Tony’s eyesight never fully developed so he could not follow his mother and siblings. That left him vulnerable in the field near the manor where Dum-E found him. The animal Healer gave us eye drops to try and prolong the sight deterioration.” Loki smiled sadly retrieving the eye drops.

“Despite his disability he doesn’t seem to let it stop him.” Bruce chuckled as he picked up the kitten that was playing with the fringe of his worn and frayed pants.

“You have no idea. Now that he is allowed out of the labs he loves to explore. I even found him in my huge mug; know the one that Pepper got me as a gag gift for my birthday. He’s lucky I checked it before poured in the coffee. Eventually I had to put a GPS tracker in his collar and a bell, so we wouldn’t lose him.” Tony explained scooping up his Mini Me.

Loki took the kitten and administered the eye drops. “There you go Little One all done.”

“Come here Mini Me; don’t be mad Daddy and Papa love you.” Tony picked up the Tiny Tony and cuddled him soothing the grumpy Kitten.

“I’m impressed I never pegged you for getting a pet, do the bots know that you are spoiling their cat?” Bruce asked taking a bran muffin from the plate on the counter.

“Oh, they know. Since Anthony revealed that he knew along about their pet he has been hoarding as much time with the kitten as he could. He claims he is making it up for lost time.” Loki laughed as he started to make breakfast.

“I am! Six weeks I had to watch you, Pepper, and Rhodey playing with our new family pet. It wasn’t fair. I only got until tomorrow night to spoil Tiny Tony because the trio will be here. Then this little guy will be in the labs with them because he is their pet.” Tony pouted.

“Anthony, Tiny Tony Sleeps with us at night he will not solely be in the labs because it is much too dangerous for him to be there all the time.”

“What if make him a kitty suit? We can call him Iron Kitten then!” Tony eyes lit up at the idea of new project.

“Anthony Edward Stark, you will not put our cat in an Iron Cat suit.” Loki snarled slamming the breakfast plate on the counter before taking the kitten away from the genius. The god started muttering soft words kitten who was now rubbing cheek to cheek and purring.

“He’s right Tony. That would we totally impractical. Well I got results to go over, thanks for the muffin.” Bruce smiled taking his tea and heading to the elevator.

“You guys are no fun.” Tony glared stabbing his eggs with his fork.

“I’m taking Tiny Tony with me to my Office for the day and let him get use to our other home.” Loki smirked and vanished with the cat in arms.

“Hey! That wasn’t fair he has magic!”

**“Yes sir, Prince Loki has magic and used it to move himself and the kitten to his personal floor. Would you like to have visual verification?”**

“No that okay let them bond. Instead up load Dum-E’s rescue video to the Avenger’s web site. Hash Tag Everyday Hero. Then send it to the other Avengers let them see how cute our new addition is.” Tony ordered. He was proud of his bots and this way the others will know to be on the look out for Tiny Tony when they visit. Now that he had renewed his spirits Tony clean his plate and put the dishes in the dishwasher. “You know if I can’t make him a suit maybe I can at least improve his ability to see. Okay time to head to the lab, Jarvis run the dishwasher.”

**“Of course sir.”**

**Bruce**

Puttering around his lab the scientist trying to adjust gamma ray parameters Bruce noticed he misplace his stylist for the 3Dcomputer. He knew he was a little absent minded but he wasn’t that forgetful. As he looked for the missing pen he noticed his sandwich was knocked over and a piece of roast beef was missing.

“Hey Jarvis you wouldn’t happened to what to my pen and sandwich?” Bruce asked the ever watching AI.

**“It would seem that Tiny Tony has escaped my brothers’ watch again and has found his way into your lab. You were as Master Tony likes to say ‘In the Zone’ and did not notice his theft of your lunch meat. He is currently under the lab station to the left of your sandwich.”**

Bruce’s jaw dropped. How did he not see an adorable kitten trotting around his lab? Getting on his knees he looked under the pointed lab station and there was Tiny Tony. He was batting at the stylist with tiny piece of roast beef stuck to his chin. It took but a second to catch the little lunch thief and give him a cuddle.

“You’re too cute to get mad at. Maybe I can do some research on your condition. I know it can’t be easy stumbling in the dark. Hey Jarvis, do you think Tony and Loki would mind if I took a look at Tiny Tony’s medical records?” Bruce asked placing the kitten on the clutter-free table and offered it water in saucer of his tea cup.

**“Sir would have no objection if your insights will help Tiny Tony.”** Jarvis replied sending all of the kitten’s medical records to Dr. Banner’s computer.

“Let’s see what we got here?” Bruce opened the file lightly scratching the kitten behind the ears. As the data streamed in Bruce felt nothing but calm and inside he could feel the Hulk was content as well. Maybe the research was right and cats can low blood pressure but in this case Hulk rages. “Well Tiny Tony the bots took really good care of you. I’m surprised they didn’t give you motor oil.”

**“There were 170 attempts to feed Tiny Tony motor oil in his food and formula. All were prevented by myself and others.”**

“Now that I can believe. Hmm, these results are interesting. I’ll need to do a little blood work but I think Tiny Tony might benefit from some ocular regenerative therapies I know of. I’m sure that we can do something to improve your current treatment, or Tony might really put you in an Iron Kitty suit.” Bruce smiled as the kitten curled up in his lab coat that he had carelessly thrown on the table. Within second Tiny Tony was a sleep and purring. Yes cats were calming and had their own type of magic making even the Hulk inside happy.

**Clint**

“Why am I stuck here again?” Clint asked as was anchored to the platform in the middle of Tony’s lab.

“I need new specs for your armor, Tweety. You see after that last fight on the fourth of July I notice that your boots and armor had been under some serious wear and tear.” Tony Stated as he set Jarvis to scan the archer.

**“Sir Ms. Potts is requesting your Presence immediately. You have a board meeting in ten minutes that you had promised to attend.”** Jarvis announced.

“Shit! I’m dead! J, Watch the Kids I’ll be back in an hour hopefully.” Tony ran out of the labs faster that you could say ‘suit up’. Pepper was not forgiving with him ditching meetings and Loki said he was not going to cover for him again.

“Hey! Stark! Get back here!” Clint was still anchored to the platform. “Jarvis can you release me?”

**“I am sorry agent Barton. Only Master Tony has voice authorization within the lab. You would have to use the manual release button on station four.”**

“What about Bruce? Can you call him to let me out?” Clint asked as he tried in vain to find a release button on the locking boots that held him down.

**“I am sorry but Dr. Banner went to** **Columbia** **University** **to confer with a Professor Iris Powell on his research.”**

“Great. Hey Dum-E!” Clint called out to the bot sweeping the floor. Dum-E raised his claw camera to the Avenger’s eye level. “Hey, Buddy can you help me out?”

**:Beep, Beep, Beep:**

**“Dum-E says that Master Tony locked him out. I can confirm that Sir had changed the keyboard commands to read only organic heat signatures after Butterfingers blew up the lab.”**

“Fabulous that means, I’m stuck here for an hour or more depending on if Stark forgets I’m here.”

**:Beep, Beep, Beep:** Dum-E piped up.

**:Beep, Beep, Beep: U** snapped back.

**“Dum-E has an idea but U is arguing against it.”**

“Look I’m stuck here I’ll take any idea to get out.” Clint replied as he watched the bots argue. He held in the laughter that threaten to escape when Dum-E flipped U off with his claw and rolled away. The bot went to the corner and lifted something up before rolling back over to the computer station.

“Is that…”

**“Yes, Agent Barton that is Tiny Tony. He has grown too big for Dum-E’s shovel attachment so Prince Loki placed a harness on the kitten for easy retrieval in case of danger.”**

“So what is Dum-E going to do with the kitten?” just as the words left his mouth his eyes went wide watching the bot dropped the cat on the computer station. The moment those tiny toes hit the keyboard the archer still stuck to the platform was flipped upside down.

**“Magnetic gravitation has been activated.”** Jarvis announced.

“Thanks Jarvis, but I figured that out already. If he turns it off will I crush my skull?”

**“No, you will be return to the start position. Sir made sure to program that in to the platform system so he did not crush his own skull.”**

“That’s good to know. Hey what is Dum-E doing now?” Clint watched Dum-E dangle a sting in front of the Kitten. Tiny Tony began to step over the flat keyboard. The platform zoomed across the room and back again. Then the Kitten jumped on the keyboard sending Hawkeye spinning in a circle before returning to the upright position. “Whoa I am glad I grew up doing such stunts in the circus or I would have lost my lunch on the first turn.”

**“You have shown remarkable resiliency, Agent Barton.”**

“Thanks Jarvis, but maybe you can take over directing the cat. Maybe try…..” Suddenly Clint was pulled across the lab but this time he was slammed in to the Hulk Buster Iron Man suit. “Ow…”

**“You sustain some bruising and slight concussion.”**

“Yeah I can feel it. Jarvis can you use a laser pointer and the cat should be able to follow it to the button.” Clint suggested.

“That will not be possible Tiny Tony has only twenty-five percent visibility. He can follow string because he can feel it on his whiskers.” Jarvis informed the archer.

“But he does respond to sound right?”

“That is correct.”

“Use your pointer to point out which button that will unlock the boots. I’ll do the rest.” Clint pulled a loose screw from the unfinished suit that he had just crashed into and watched for Jarvis’ light. Clint watched as the light passed over the kitten but there no response from Tiny Tony. It saddened him to see that the kitten was missing out being a normal cat. He had that problem too growing up but for him it was the lost of his hearing. On the bright side where one of the senses fails another picks up the slack. Clint watched the laser settle the released button and with a quick accurate flick of his wrist the screw hit the button making a sharp ‘ding’ sound. Tiny Tony’s ear perked up at the sound; Clint threw another screw off the suit and the kitten pounced on button.

“Yes!” the boots opened and Clint was free. Jumping off the platform he dashed over to the computer station scooping up the Tiny Tony before he stepped on another button. “Thanks little buddy. You just earned yourself some fresh Sashimi. Thanks to you too Dum-E.”

**“Shall I relay to sir that all scans have been complete?”** Jarvis asked.

“You did the scans already?”

**“That is correct. Before Sir left the lab he had already started the scanning process. This data gathering was completed with your acrobatics while anchored to the platform showing your durability and dexterity in dealing with problem solving.”**

“That’s good I think. As long as I don’t have to come back to the lab anytime soon, sure tell Tony you did all the scanning. In the meantime I’m going to take Tiny Tony out to lunch so he can get his well earned Sashimi.” Clint smiled as he scratched the kitten under the chin and Tiny Tony answered him with a purr. “Tell the Rents I’m taking Tiny Tony to the Avengers’ Compound for Lunch.”

**“Very well Agent Barton I will relay your message. Tiny Tony’s traveling case is right next to the lab door.”**

“Thanks Jarvis we’ll see you later.” Clint and Tiny Tony bowed out of the lab ready for lunch.

**Thor**

He had lost it. His present for Lady Jane was gone and he lost it. Thor was beside himself with frustration. He had turned his room up side down and he could not the gift.

“Hey Pikachu what happened to your room?” Tony asked. He was just passing by when he heard the upheaval in furniture being tossed about.

“My gift for Lady Jane’s birthday has gone missing. I have searched my Chambers at the compound and here at the tower and yet I yield nothing.” Thor complained running his hands through his short hair. He was going to grow his hair back out since his time on Saarak but Jane said she like it better short. That was why he here at the tower, he only trusted Loki to cut his hair after being traumatized by that old man with the hair cutting arm. Jane birthday was tomorrow and he needed to find the gift or spend another day out shopping for a new gift.

“Well I can see you made more of a mess then any actual finding. You got to be careful because the cat could have wandered in here. Jarvis is Tiny Tony in here?”

**“No sir. GPS has Tiny Tony in the** **Reading** **room with Prince Loki.”**

“I am sorry I forget that you have a familiar added to your family. I will be more careful.”

“Good. Okay, Thor what is the gift and when did you last see it?”

“I am not sure. I bought Lady Jane a sapphire bracelet and I brought it over to show it to Loki to get his opinion. That was last week and then we Teleported to Asgard Village to check on our people. I remember leaving the gift in my chambers here because we are meeting here before going out to dinner.” Thor explained looking around the mess that was his room.

“Okay we got time. Let’s just retrace your steps.” Tony suggested pulling the thunder god out of the mess and into the hallway. They didn’t see a sleek little Calico sporting a new sapphire collar overlapping his red collar as he trotted by.

What Thor did realize was that Tiny Tony had been puttering around his room when he stopped by last week. Tiny Tony liked the static feeling he got when he was petted by Thor. The Thunder God was happy to dote on the kitten when he visited the tower. In fact he forgot that he had been petting Tiny Tony when he had been showing Loki the bracelet. The kitten had been nudging the huge hand and Thor accidentally dropped the jewelry over the kitten’s head before heading out to visit the New Asgard.

In truth they could have asked Jarvis if he knew where the bracelet and he could have told them where it was. Jarvis was learning from Friday and Loki that you should only offer information when asked other wise the people would come to rely on you doing everything for them. Jarvis decided to record the frantic searching and share it with his sister for a laugh as she was more emotionally programmed.

Tony and Thor looked everywhere. They went back to the compound and search from the roof to ground floor and nothing. The next day they went back to the tower and looked again through all the Avenger floors starting with the Candy Land Labs to the penthouse. During their frantic search, a calico wearing the sparkly collar, was constantly wandering by in the background.

“This is hopeless we have looked everywhere and Lady Jane will be here any minute.”

Thor gripped to Tony hoping the genius mortal would have a back up plan.

**“Dr. Foster has arrived.”** Jarvis announced.

“Hey Tony,” Jane Greeted before turning to Thor “Thor are you ready our reservations are for six before the eight o’clock show.”

“Uh, well that is to say,” Thor fumbled as he dropped the mortal from his bruising grip.

“We lost track of time,” Tony stuttered as he stood up from the floor.

“Welcome Lady Jane, may the Norns bless Your Day.” Loki greeted as he entered the room with Tiny Tony trotting at his heels.

“Thank you Loki, When did you get a cat?” Jane cooed over the kitten who was now winding his way around her legs. “Can I hold him?”

“Of course you may. Anthony’s AI children saved him when we were in Malibu. If you look closely Tiny Tony has a gift for you from my brother.” Loki smirked at the jaw dropped expressions from his lover and his brother.

“Oh that’s a cute name,” Jane scooped up the little angel for a cuddle and then she saw the bracelet that hung loosely around the kitten’s neck. Jane took off the bracelet nuzzled the purring kitten. “Oh my, it’s beautiful Thor. Thank you Tiny Tony you are a lot cuter than a gift box.”

“Brother your well planned set up has played out nicely now you must not be late.” Loki waved a hand over his brother allowed the casual Midgard clothes to become a nice tailor dark suit and tie.

“Yes of course, thank you, Brother.”

“Happy is down stairs waiting for you two love birds with the limo. Champagne is chilled and waiting for you to celebrate your birthday.” Tony Smiled taking Tiny Tony from the astrophysicist. “Have fun and dinner’s on me! Happy Birthday!”

“Thank you Friend Tony. Shall we go Lady Jane?” Thor said taking the Storm Breaker that was disguised as an umbrella in one hand offering his other to Jane.

“Yes, we shall.” Jane smiled as the bracelet now glittered from her wrist as she took the offered arm. “Thanks Tony for the dinner and letting us borrow Happy. I hope you two enjoy the evening as well. Oh and don’t wait up Thor and I have lot of plans tonight.”

Tony and Loki waved and watched the happy couple leave via the elevator. As soon as the doors closed Tony Genius rounded on to the laughing god with a glare. “You knew where the bracelet was this whole time didn’t you?”

“Well I may have noticed Tiny Tony flashing the shiny new collar after my return from New Asgard.”

“You’re an asshole! Thor and I tore apart Avenger Compound and the Avengers’ personal floors! I was shot at by Nat’s hidden security measures!” Tony shouted scaring Tiny Tony to jump into the Mischief God’s open arms.

“Oh calm down Anthony you’re still alive. Watch your tone the Little One does not like your yelling.”

“Sorry buddy, you’re Papa was being mean to your Dad.” Tony cooed to the kitten who had buried himself in Loki’s neck.

“I was not being mean as you put it Anthony, do not lie to the Kitten. Beside if you had simply asked me I could have told you where the bracelet was. So if I let the natural order of chaos lay out as is, it is within my rights not to interfere.”

“You still suck, Reindeer Games.” Tony pouted as he followed Loki to the kitchen.

“Oh but isn’t that what you love about me.” The god purred sending shivers down his lover’s spine.

“All Pleasure aside, that was a nice gesture you did for Thor, cleaning him up for his date with Jane since he forgot to in the mad hunt for her gift.”

“Yes well, I couldn’t let Jane suffer his ill hygiene and appearance on her birthday. That was nice of to offer your Limo and to pay for dinner.” Loki set the kitten down and filled his little dish.

“I can’t be seen as a bad friend and not giving a gift to my friend on their birthday. Speaking of dinner what are we going to have for dinner?”

“So glad you asked. I have made friends with the Grandmother of the owner of that Mexican restaurant you like so much. Last week she taught me one of her family’s special recipes that had been handed down from her grandmother. I think you will like fresh home made Enchiladas.”

“How do you get people to spill their secrets to you? Alfonzo said his Grandma Maria would rather die before giving up the family secrets.”

“I have earned the title Silver Tongue for a reason. Plus it is a fair trade between us; she trades one of her family recipes and I share one of my mother’s. I also find her family stories fascinating.” Loki confessed pulling the tray out of the oven letting the whole kitchen fill up with the wonderful smell.

“Smells great, let’s dish this out and you can tell me all about Alfonzo’s childhood.” Tony laughed getting out plates and silverware for two. It was going to be an enjoyable evening and maybe some dessert too.

**Bucky and Sam**

“Come on Barnes you got one more rep to go.”

“Fuck You Wilson!” Bucky grunted as he pushed the weight bar off his chest again.

“Naw, I’ll leave that to your boyfriend Steve. Now lift the damn bar Barnes.” Sam ordered. Just another beautiful Saturday at the Avenger Compound and the two avengers were working out in the gym. Bucky had his Vibranium arm which was super strong but he needed to keep his other muscles in shape.

“I hate you!”

“No you don’t, just one more. And there you are done!” Sam smiled pulling the bar back on the resting stand allowing Bucky to sit up.

“That sucked. Did you add an extra rep, because it felt like it.” The Winter Soldier complained guzzling his bottle of water.

“As a matter of fact I did. I also added an extra mile to your run this morning. I had to test your stamina making sure all those frozen naps didn’t mess with your muscles and bones.”

“If you wanted to check my stamina just ask Steve.” Bucky winked just to get a towel thrown in his face.

“TMI, Barnes too much information.” Before Bucky could respond the Compound alarms went off.

**“Buck-o, Fly Boy, Eye-Patch is here and asking for everyone to assemble.”** Friday relayed from above.

“Thanks Friday we’re on our way.” The two Avengers made their way up to the conference room. There they met with the other and Fury and Coulson. Fury was currently holding an adorable kitten that had become a familiar face around the compound.

“Now that everyone is here, let’s get started. Coulson bring up the plans.”

“Yes Sir.”

“What we have is a hostage situation at the Statue of Liberty. Now the Tourists are all being held in the observation deck of the crown. Four of you are going to Liberty Island to defuse the situation. Now Captain and Iron Man are going to confront the guys on the ground while Romanoff and Barton are going to make their way up to the hostages. Wilson and Barnes are going to sit this one out Banner too. Our resident gods are out taking care of their people this week and are unavailable. So the four of you suit up and we’ll give you more details on the Quinjet.”

“Okay but first hand over my cat we are not taking him into battle.” Tony gently pried the kitten from the director’s arms. “Also I need to get him a sitter. He is seventy-five percent blind I can’t leave him alone, what if he gets lost?”

“Wilson and Barnes can watch your cat. Banner is need on the heilo-carrier with us to monitor the mission. We need to leave now. Move Stark. Let’s go Coulson.” Fury stalked out of the room with Coulson at his heels.

“Take care guys.” Bruce smiled heading for the jet.

“We’ll meet you on the jet Tony. Come on Nat, Barton.” Steve coughed trying to hide his laughter that his lover now on kitten sitting duty. The two spies followed their fearless leader leaving Tony alone with the two new babysitters.

“Tiny Tony is now your responsibility and a both better take this seriously because if anything happens to him not only will you have three crazed angry bots after you but my Honey Bunny Loki will tear you both limb from limb and serve you for dinner in Tortilla Soup. Now I got make this quick, here bird brain you are the least gross one. You take Tiny Tony and Friday has his to do list. Make sure he gets his medicine on time it is crucial to his health.” Tony explained handing Tiny Tony over to Sam.

**“Boss they are waiting for you. Your Suit Case is ready by the door next to the door leading to the helipad. I’ll keep them on task.”** Friday informed them.

“Thanks baby girl. Later boys. Don’t worry Mini Me, daddy will be back soon.” Tony gave the kitten one last pet before running to catch up with the others.

“What just happened?” Bucky asked.

**“You have been chosen to take care of my brother’s pet cat. But before you do anything with Tiny Tony I suggest you hit the showers before he passes out from your overwhelming odor.”** The Ai suggested.

“Did that computer just insult us?” Sam asked.

“I am more than a computer Fly-Boy; now hurry up Tiny Tony is on a strict schedule and his bath time is in twenty Minutes so I suggest you hurry.” Friday’s tone seemed to sound agitated.

“Fine. I’ll take the cat with me to my room so we won’t lose him and I’ll meet you in the kitchen in twenty.”

“Fine with me. Still don’t get how we ended up cat sitting.” Bucky muttered heading back to his and Steve’s room. He really needed a shower after that eleven mile run and thirteen reps on arms, legs, and abs. He was glad he wasn’t called out he was bone tired.

Twenty minutes later the two found themselves in the kitchen with Friday having set out all the bath items. “Okay Friday how do we bathe a cat?”

**“First you fill the Baby tub half way with warm water then add the flea dip soap.”** Friday replied. Sam sat the cat on the counter and began fill the tub. Tiny Tony took on whiff of the soap and bolted. He made a valiant leap but was caught by the fast reflexes of an artificial metal arm.

“Mew.” The kitten whined knowing he was caught but this arm didn’t smell like his humans or his bots he was a bit scared.

“Easy Little Bit, Old Bucky’s not going to hurt you.” The Winter Soldier whispered petting and soothing the kitten’s frazzled fur.

“Bath is ready. Now plop him in.” Sam pointed to the tub.

**“Do not drown my brothers’ cat.”** Friday warned.

“Relax Friday we’re being gentle. Here we go Tiny Tony, the water is warm.” Bucky said softly lowering the kitten into the tub. “I’ll hold him while you wash and rinse him.”

“Okay just hold him still.” Saw poured a little of the shampoo on the cat gently washing the kitten fur.

“Mew, mew, mew.” Tiny Tony was beginning to shiver. He hated bath day but he had his humans to soothe him but they were not here. Tiny Tony was a bit scared having his bath without his humans but the human that that smells a bit like his bots was calming.

“It’s okay little buddy. Don’t worry Bucky’s got you.”

“You are really getting attached to that cat.” Sam observed.

“I took care of a stray cat near my apartment before the war. He was pure white and I called him Alpine. I hope he was adopted or someone took care of him after I was lost. I’m sure he has had hundreds of descendants by now I’m sure.” Bucky confessed taking Tiny Tony out of the tub and into a warm fluffy towel.

“Did you tell Steve about your cat?”

**“Fly-Boy you need to administer Tiny Tony’s eye drops.”** Friday interrupted.

“I got it.” Bucky held the kitten firm and quickly gave the drops into the eyes and cuddled the little kitten soothing his pain. “All done buddy.”

“Maybe you should think about adopting a cat. It seems that you have a cat size hole left in your soul.” Sam said with his arms cross watching the Winter Soldier cuddle Tiny Tony.

“I don’t know, Steve seems more like a dog person. I haven’t thought of Alpine in a long time. I guess this little guy brought those memories out of the shadows.” Bucky sighed as he finished drying the damped kitten.

“Well maybe you should think about it, because it looks like you definitely miss Alpine.”

“Maybe, I don’t know, we’ll have to wait and see.”

“Yeah we’ll see. Me, I see a kitten in your future or at Least Kitten sitting.” Sam smiled leaving Bucky to dote on Tiny Tony. When the Avengers returned they found the war worn soldier asleep on the couch with the little calico curled up on his chest.

**Natasha**

“Stark where are you; Fury says these reports are not optional!” Natasha growled as she stalked into the lab.

“Come on Nat, I just got out of a seriously boring board meeting. I need a brake from paper work. Me and my kids are playing with Mini Me.” Tony whined holding up Tiny Tony to the Spy.

“No excuse. Pepper says you are free for the day since Loki is still in new Asgard with Thor. So I will take the only distraction you have left until you finish all your paperwork.” The widow glared taking the Kitten from the engineer giving it a scratch under its chin. Within seconds the cat was purring and trying to cuddle closer to the SHIELD agent.

“Do you charm you way into everyone’s good favor, Human and cats alike?” Tony Pouted.

“That’s my job Stark and get to writing. Tiny Tony and I will be upstairs taking and well deserved cat nap.” The red head turned on her heel and left for the elevator, leaving the bots to comfort their now depressed creator.

**“I am sorry Agent Romanoff. I did warn Sir that he had to complete his report in a timely manor, but as always he ignores what he considers dull and mind numbing information.”** Jarvis explained once the elevator doors were closed.

“That’s fine Jarvis. I knew Tony would put off the report as always. Truth is taking time to come and bully him into doing the required paperwork always gets Clint and I a break from the constant missions and our own paperwork. Since it takes only one of us to get Stark to do his work we have to play ‘rock, paper, scissors’ or Flip a coin to see who will get the time off.” Nat smiled at the camera in the elevator.

**“Then the anger you displayed in the lab was false?”**

“Yes and No. Yes I have to look angry at Tony to get him to do the report because it’s important but no, I am not mad at him.” The spy hopped off the lift on her personal floor. She went to a secret panel behind a potted plant and scanned in her thumb print.

**“Secondary alarms and security has been disabled.”**

“Thank you Jarvis. Has there been any other attempts to enter my floor since the Bracelet search?”

**“No human has made entry into your personal space.”**

“No humans you say, so I assume that a nonhuman has made entry.”

**“That is correct. Tiny Tony has explored all the avenger areas when he slips out of the view of my brothers. Even with his limited sight he has managed to navigate your traps and laser detection.”**

“Show me Jarvis.” Natasha was intrigued by this she sat on her giant bean bag couch with the cat sleeping contently on her shoulder. Jarvis pulled up the latest video of Tiny Tony entering the apartment. He padded gently in then stopped sniffing the air before jumping over an invisible object then again two feet later. The kitten sniffed the air again and jumped high landing a little wobbly on the tv stand then slowly walking to the other end of stand before jumping down. This went on for an hour as he explored the floor before finally settling on the Bean bag couch for a nap. “Are you sure of the quality of his sight because it looks like he can see my traps.”

**“I am quiet certain Agent Romanoff. Sir it current working on some kind of tech to improve Tiny Tony’s sight and Dr. Banner is looking into different treatments to help him regain his sight. There has been no improvement since the last vet visit.”**

“Well I am impressed maybe his senses are strengthening to make up for the lost of vision. I think I can help him with that. Well after him nap, I know that dealing with Tony and his bots can be a draining experience.” She petted the purring kitten, already planning to remodel her spare room into a cat agility course. But those plans could wait taking her cue from Tiny Tony the Shield agent fell into a peaceful Slumber.

**Steve**

Being Captain America wasn’t easy. It rough in the 1940’s but it was impossible in the 21st Century. As much as he appreciated the Avenger Compound it could be stifling with everyone coming and going he could hardly have a moment’s peace to center his thoughts. He had a lot of responsibilities and it wasn’t fair to burden Bucky when he still adjusting to being free of Hydra’s control. So he took advantage of the Avenger gym in Stark tower. Since the Avenger’s were mostly now at the compound he could seek the nice quiet and calm in the barely used gym.

**“Captain Rogers, director Fury has called in search of you. He says that you have turned off your cellphone again.”**

“That’s another thing that was great about the 40’s, no cellphones. Jarvis, did he what he wanted?” Steve asked as he stopped hitting the punching bag as it went flying across the room.

**“Director Fury requests your presence on the Helio-carrier in one hour. He said that I was not authorized to know more than that.”** Jarvis relayed but he sound a little put out at the lack of information.

“Great, I just want a day to clear my head on my day off. Okay send him a message I’ll be there in half an hour. Tell him I need a pick up from Stark tower’s landing pad.”

**“Message has been sent Captain, Agent Barton will meet you in thirty minutes on the Landing pad.”**

“Thanks Jarvis I’m going to hit the showers. Tell Tony I’m sorry I busted another punching bag.” Steve grabbed his bag and towel heading for the Locker room.

**“Do not worry Captain Sir has worked your equipment malfunction into the budget.”**

Steve let out a chuckle was he walked to the lockets. It figured that Tony would calculate how many punching bags he might go through when dealing with stress. The First Avenger had to admit the future did offer a lot of comforts, like the oscillating shower heads. This was the ultimate in muscle relaxation. After a nice shower and fresh clothes Steve was ready to face whatever mission Fury had for him.

“Jarvis he’s not here!” a frantic shout came from the main gym.

“Hey Tony is everything alright?” Steve asked as he watched the genius run around searching for something.

“Hey Capsicle, glad you’re here. Did you see my Mini Me?”

“Your what?”

**“Sir, referrers to Tiny Tony, the kitten that my brothers’ has adopted in to the family.”**

“Oh, did he run off?”

“Well kind of he usually never leaves the lab during the day but there was a mishap and a noise scared him. Tiny Tony ran off and now we can’t find him. Jarvis track the GPS in his collar to the gym but I still can’t find him. If Loki finds out I lost our cat I am as good as dead.” Tony said panicking.

“I haven’t seen him, and I wish I could stay hand help you look for him but Fury has ordered me in.” Steve said grabbing his Gym bag by the wall where punching bag used to be and throwing in his towel and empty water bottle.

“Yeah, I get it. There is always something going on with him. Go before he sends his killer cat after you. See you later.” Tony dismissed. Steve knew that the engineer was distracted with his search as he wasn’t as talkative.

“Ok see you.” Steve left the gym and head to the common room where the Landing pad was. Thinking about Tony and his cat made him think of Bucky sleeping on the couch with the kitten on his chest. His lover was so relaxed that night after spending the day caring for the animal. Maybe that could be the next step in Bucky’s recovery having an animal to help soothe over old fears and traumas would be good for him. It would be good for the both of them. Sam had told him of the benefits of having a service animal and how they helped a lot of people with disabilities whether they were physical or mental.

“Hey Cap, Ready to go?”

“Yeah Clint, do you know why we’re being called in?” Steve asked as he buckled into the copilot seat.

“Yeah it’s Washington bullshit. It was General Ross’ Idea to do a surprise visit with the brass to show we’re are battle ready and what not. There was a complaint that you weren’t readily on hand as the face of the Avengers.”

“I am not the Face of the Avengers or I shouldn’t be. Tony has done a lot more than I have for the Avenger Initiative.”

“Yeah but he has the reputation of a drunken frat boy with money to burn where as you are as pure as home made apple pie.” Clint Smirked. “Oh and there are a couple of Captain America fans on the committee so if I were you, I would suit up once we get to the carrier. Nat made sure to fly to the compound to get your suit while I went pick you up.”

“Great, just what I needed today.”

“The price of Popularity.” The Quinjet set down on the flight deck. Steve quickly made his way to lockers where his suit was waiting for him. After a quick change he tossed his gym bag into the locker only for it to cry out.

“What the…” The Captain opened the bag and found a stowaway. Lifting the dazed kitten out of the bag he checked for injuries. Luckily the cat seemed fine and he didn’t toss the bag to hard. “Tony is going to go nuts when he finds out where you are.”

“Mew,”

“Yeah, you’re dad is going to be mad. Looks like you are coming to work with me today.” Steve sighed carrying the kitten to the important Council Meeting.

“Rogers it’s about time you got here. Now we can finish this meeting.”

“Excuse Director, but why is Captain America bringing a cat to this meeting?” General Ross huffed. That was when Fury did a double take at the First Avenger. Yup, the first look wasn’t a hallucination. Captain America was holding Tiny Tony Stark.

“That’s Stark’s cat, he sent it here to take his place in this meeting.” Fury said sarcastically.

“Seriously Fury, why is our best Avenger carrying around a cat? This is a serious meeting and we don’t need this foolishness.”

**“Excuse me but who are you to say where I can and can’t go?”** the room went silent and all turned to the cat. The little Calico was now looking around the room at the colorful blobs gathered around him.

“Rogers did that cat just speak?” Nick asked glaring at the Captain.

**“I can speak for myself. Yes, I did speak. Uncle Steve is my guardian while my Dad and Papa are busy. You called him away during our nap time. He had no choice but to bring me here. You are rude eye patch and the walrus is just plain mean. He hates my uncle Bruce.”** The robotic voice replied as Tiny Tony’s fur was a bit on edge.

“Fury this joke has gone on long enough!” Ross was now turning an impressive shade of purple.

“Hey it’s not my cat. Goose would have eaten you instead of insulted you. That is definitely a Stark Cat.”

“You expect us to believe that this animal is actually talking? That Stark manage to make this cat talk?” Ross snarled.

“Sir, Tony Stark is a genius and this is one of his impressive inventions. If I had known of this meeting I wouldn’t have offered to cat sit on what was supposed to be my day off.” Steve explained snapping the last of his words out.

“Is that true director?” A council member asked.

“Yes Madame, this was Captain Rogers scheduled day off.” Nick turned to the older women.

“Thaddeus, why did you call in Captain Rogers? This isn’t emergency meeting in need of captain’s presence?”

“Lady Chairman the Avengers must be ready at a moments notice and their readiness relies on them being on this ship at all times.” The General voiced and the council looked unimpressed with this excuse.

“That is preposterous Ross. Captain Rogers is not the only Avenger there is. As I understand it there are two on this ship that works constantly with Shield. Is this not true Director?”

“Yes, Ma’am, Agents Barton and Romanoff are almost always on the carrier.”

“But Captain America is needed to show the Civilians that they can have faith in us and what we do.” Ross growled.

“While it is true that the good Captain is the most famous Avenger his is not the only Avenger. It is unreasonable to expect him to be here all the time with no day off to rest. I have heard enough this meeting over. Let the record show that, this council approves Shield’s funding for another year. I am sorry for disturbing you on your day off Captain. I hope the Director will at least give you tomorrow off as well to make up for today.”

“Thank you ma’am, but Avengers are always ready to assemble when needed.” Steve said with a little bow of his head.

“You got lucky this time Fury but I will see the Avenger disassembled.” Ross snarled in a whisper.

**“You try and I’ll blast you for hurting my family.”** Tiny Tony growled fur all sticking up.

“A Stupid cat can’t hurt me.” Ross laughed. Just then the kitten jumped on the table and a little helmet form over his head and repulsor blasted from his ears, knocking the man on his ass.

“Looks like Stark made sure his cat was well equipped. I think it’s time you took your leave General.” Fury Smirked. The two men watched the man scurry to his feet and out of the room. “That fool. So why did you bring Stark’s cat to the meeting.”

“Truth is he stowed away in my gym bag after running away from Tony’s lab. I didn’t know he could talk.”

**“He can’t captain** **Rogers** **. Boss linked me to his GPS collar to keep track of Tiny Tony should he escape the tower or the** **Malibu** **Manor.”** Friday’s voice now radiated from the little collar deactivating the helmet.

“Yeah that sounds like Stark. So what is the deal the helmet?” Nick asked.

**“It is the new Iron Kitten mode to protect our Tiny Tony. I activated it to protect our Uncle Spangles and Tiny Tony.”**

“Thanks Friday. Let Tony known that Tiny Tony is with me and we’ll be home soon.” Steve smiled petting the kitten.

**“Will do Cap.”**

“Great now we have an Iron Kitten Avenger.”

“Look on the Bright side Nick; Goose now has a battle buddy.” Steve smiled as he scooped up Tiny Tony ready to head back to the tower. This little kitten had kept him calm and turned the tables on Ross; maybe it was time to talk to Bucky about getting a pet of their own.

**Tiny Tony**

It had been and exciting first month for the kitten. He had gotten to know his new extended family out side his humans and bots. They all were kind and spoiled him and showered with affection. He would do anything to keep his family happy as long as they continued their love and affection towards him.

“Ever wonder what he’s thinking?”

“Anthony he is a cat. I doubt his thinking is as complex as yours.”

“Well yeah but what if he is thinking beyond ‘Eat, Sleep and poop’. I mean he must be thinking about us or at least the Avengers.” Tony asked drinking a big gulp of coffee.

“If our little kitten is thinking about anything then it’s that he is well loved and that his Dad needs sleep after being up for forty-eight hours. Seriously Anthony He ran away because you blew up the lab testing out the Kitten Suit on a stuffed animal.”

“Yeah yeah, it wouldn’t have happened if I had gotten more sleep.”

“It should not have happened at all because I told you not to make the cat a suit to begin with.” Loki glared at his lover over his book.

“Come on, It was just for protection. you hear Friday she had to use the helmet to keep him safe.”

“I will concide that one point but that is all. But today lab explosion was the results on too much caffine and not enough sleep.” The god waved a finger and the mug in Tony’s have vanished.

“Hey I was drinking that.” Any other protest died on Tony’s tongue as Loki’s eyes flased green “Okay I promise to sleep tonight that better?”

“No but I’ll accept it. Now let’s let Tiny Tony to his own sleep. He had a big day today, traveling to the Heilo-carrier and back again. He needs his rest and so do you.” Loki said closing his book and getting up before pulling Tony to their room.

“But I’m not tired.”

“Yes you are and if you come to bed now I’ll give you a bubble bath and a massage before bed.”

“Yes! You’re going to use your Magic Bath Bombs right? Please, please I love those potions of yours.” Tony instantly perked up.

“Of course my love, now go get ready and I’ll draw your bath.”

As the voices faded Tiny Tony yawned and stretched. His Humans were happy just like he was. He jumped off his cat tower and padded to the elevator. Jarvis opened the doors allowing the cat in to travel down to the labs. When the doors opened to the labs the kitten made a beeline for Dum-E. The bot Beeped quietly as not to wake the others. Tiny Tony made himself comfortable on the base of his Favorite bot. This was heaven surrounded by family. He would always be grateful for his rescue and the family that loved him.

**The End**

A/N: just a little relaxing ditty that came to mind as I recovered from the holidays. Now that it’s February I’ll be diving back into my other stories and getting more chapter out. Thanks for Reading Keep Reviewing the Plot Bunnies need food.


End file.
